Our Reveal
by MoggieDaydreamer
Summary: Yu and Yosuke fianlly decide to reveal their relationship to the Investigation Team and other members of their family however not everything goes as nicely as they had hoped. Part Four of Our life Series!
1. Chapter 1

**Our Reveal**

Yu sat patiently at the station as many trains past by him counting the time till his own train would arrive. It seemed like forever since his birthday when all the others had come over to celebrate and there was so much calling and texting could do for a man. Finally school had ended and it was time for graduation. Yu had already had his graduation which his parents and the Dojimas had come to. He had not wanted to tell his friends since he didn't really have fond memories of his school in the city and would much rather spend graduation at Yasogami high.

Yosuke on the other hand was pulling on his school was pulling on his high school uniform for the last time. It had been a miracle he managed to get decent grades and get into a decent University. There was no doubt in his mind it was thanks to Yu's help. "I'll have to get him a present to say thanks" Yosuke thought to himself. Yu was going to be back in Inaba in only a few hours and Yosuke couldn't wait to finally meet up with his boyfriend once again after all, it seemed like forever since he last saw him in person. Soon enough Yosuke was doing his last walk to school. Now that he thought about it he was kinda sad to finally be leaving Inaba behind. Ever since Yu had arrived he's whole opinion on the small town had changed for the better. "HEY YOSUKE" Chie came running at full speed with Yukiko panting behind her. " Wooo it's our last day let's make the best of it" Chie seemed all hyped up whilst Yukiko looked a little sad. "This has been our school for three years. It's sad to say goodbye" Yukiko looked deep in thought but Chie just grinned. "and there will be loads more fun things waiting for us out there" Yosuke let Chie and Yukiko talk among themselves as they continued to walk to school wondering how long Yu was going to be. He looked down at his phone. It wouldn't hurt to send a text right?

Yu phone went off making his fellow travellers stare at him in annoyance. Yu quickly apologised and turn his phone to silent before looking at the message. Of course it was from Yosuke. _"Hey Partner whn u cumin! Can't wait to see u"_ It was such a Yosuke text that it made Yu chuckle slightly. _"I'll be there soon. Trains almost here bet you missed me"_ Yu replied wondering how Yosuke would react to that. " _Of course"_ Yu smiled grateful when his train finally pulled into the station and he could get off. He had to drop off his stuff at Dojima's first then he would head to school to meet up with the others as planned. The house was empty when he arrived so Yu just quickly dropped his things in his room and headed to the school.

Yosuke, Yukiko and Chie all took their seats as the assembly began. The principal waffled on about their future, the future of the school and whatnot but Yosuke wasn't really listening like most of the students there. He checked his phone for any updates about Yu but was left with a blank screen. "Geez you check that thing every 5 minutes are you that desperate for him to message you" Chie said in a jokey voice. "So what if I am" Yosuke said looking away from Chie. That's when he spotted Yu at the back of the hall hiding in the darkness. Yosuke let out a big grin. He had made it after all. The celebrations seemed to go on forever but finally they were all let out onto the courtyard. Yosuke's eyes scanned the place looking for Yu who was stood next to a tree grinning. "Congratulations" Yu smiled. "Hey Yu" Chie and Yukiko came running over to greet their friend eventually followed by Naoto, Rise, Teddie and Kanji who had also been watching. "Congratulations everyone. We all made it through another year" Yu said and Yosuke watched as everyone cheered. "I can't wait to start training to be in the police force and kick some butt" Chie leapt up and showed off her greatest kick which got some onlookers attention. "I'll do my best to make sure Amagi inn is the greatest inn ever" Yukiko said proudly. "I'm just happy I managed to get into Uni" Yosuke said and Yu smiled at him. "You deserve it you worked hard" Yu whispered in his hear which made Yosuke blush. As everyone else talked among each other Yu pulled Yosuke away from the crowd. "Well done. I mean it you did really well I'm proud of you" Yu said with such sincerity and kindness in his eyes. "Haha thanks I mean congrats yourself. You got Uni as well" Yosuke said but Yu just laughed "Well we all knew I was getting in" He smirked and Yosuke punched his arm. "I was going to tell them today about us but I wanted to make sure that was okay with you first " Yu suddenly looked serious and Yosuke nodded. "We have to tell them some time well may as well" Yosuke looked at the floor. He wanted to pretend he was okay with it and not scared shitless about what was going to happen after. Yu just reached out and grabbed his hand. "I'll be right beside you so you have nothing to worry about" Yu smiled gently which instantly calmed Yosuke worries. "Your right" he said with finality. "Let's go"

The two of them moved back towards the group who had not even noticed they had gone missing. "So are you finally going to tell us what you promised on your birthday" Rise was the first to break the ice. Yu hadn't really spoken to her since the rejection and well it seemed Rise wasn't quite over it either. He felt Yosuke grow near and wanted to comfort him. "Yeah I was just about to bring that up. It's about time we told you but let's go somewhere quieter first" Yu lead them up to the top of the rooftop knowing that nobody would be hanging around and there was no chance of being overheard. Yu didn't mind in the slightest about either of them things but had a feeling that Yosuke wouldn't have liked it. "So what's the mystery" Rise questioned again. Yu sighed. She really wasn't letting it go. "Well the thing is me and Yosuke are dating, We have been for a while now but we wanted to work out our feelings for each other and take our time so that's why we never told you guys and for that I'm sorry" he was aware everyone's eyes were on him now and Yosuke was clutching the back of his shirt hiding away from the others. "THAT'S DIGUSTING" Rise suddenly called out. "You rejected me for him. Your both guys what the hell is wrong with you. You ever possibly be happy with each other" Rise then turned to Yosuke "You don't deserve him. Your just a nobody, I'm so much better for him" Rise snarled. "THAT'S ENOUGH" Yu quickly jumped in-between Rise and Yosuke whilst everyone else just looked shocked. "I don't care what you have to say about me but I don't want to hear such horrible things about Yosuke. I think you should apologise that was out of order" Yu looked at Rise pulling the most serious face he could muster. "Your both idiots" with that Rise ran off down the stairs leaving everyone else in shock. "I'll go and talk to her" Naoto said getting up. "I have a feeling she may listen to me rather than you right now senpai. No offense" with that Naoto followed Rise down the stairs. "You okay man" Kanji asked coming up to the both of them. "Yeah I guess I should have expected Rise to act like that " Yu sighed. "Doesn't make it right though" Kanji muttered. "If it makes you feel better I 100% support you. I kinda had a feeling Yosuke liked you anyway from how he was acting " Chie said grinning. "Your so obvious Yosuke anyway we should check on Naoto, Seems unfair to let her do all the work" Chie grinned "Later!" She ran off with Yukiko following behind being very quiet. "I guess I should get back too not much I can do right now but gotta be there for Naoto. I'll see you guys later if you ever wanna talk let me know" Kanji walked off and Teddie followed him grinning at them "Good luck Sensei good luck Yosuke"

Yosuke was still clutching on to Yu's shirt. The words Rise had said were running though his mind. "THAT'S DIGUSTING" Yosuke shook his head. Was being in love with Yu really that disgusting? "Yosuke are you alright" Yu looked down at him concerned. "Yeah sorry just thinking" Yosuke replied. Rise had said he didn't deserve you and a tiny part of him still felt like that was true. "Hey I know Rise took it bad but everyone else seemed really supportive. Once Rise gets it out her system I'm sure she'll realise what she said was wrong and apologise "Yu said but Yosuke couldn't focus. "Hey partner maybe we should stop. I mean Rise a better fit for you after all. Two guys together is gross right?" Yu instantly grabbed both of Yosuke's shoulders. "Yosuke do you really believe that? Rise was just upset you shouldn't pay any attention to what she said" Yosuke pushed Yu's arms away "It's what everyone is thinking! I don't deserve to be with you. I'm sorry" With that Yosuke ran off and Yu gave chase. He couldn't let Yosuke go just like that. "I'm sorry Yosuke I couldn't protect you" Yu whispered to his self as a single tear fell from his eye.


	2. Chapter 2

Yosuke rolled around his bed with his music blasting out loud to block out all the other noise. It had been a week since he had split up with Yu and it hurt. Really hurt. It didn't help that every day since Yu had tried to visit Yosuke, begging to see him. Yosuke had told his mother he felt sick and didn't want anyone catching it but of course Yu knew the real reason. Rise's words still echoed through his mind and all he could imagine was Yu and Rise kissing, doing all the things they had done together. It was right. That's how it meant to go then why did it hurt.

Yu woke up rubbing his head after yet another nightmare. The week had gone by so fast and he missed Yosuke so much but had no idea what else he could do. "Big Bro what's wrong" Nanako asked as soon as he came down. Of course she must have noticed his change of mood. "Is it something to do with Yosuke, You always seem so sad when you have fallen out with him more than others" Yu couldn't help but laugh. It seems having Dojima as a father was improving Nanako's detective skills."Yeah I have upset Yosuke and I don't know how to apologise to him. He won't let me see him." Yu didn't know why he was telling Nanako this maybe because she was non-judgemental and wouldn't tell a soul. She was a good girl after all. "Maybe if you get him a present and cook dinner he will forgive you. That's what makes me happy. Daddy said when people don't wanna see him he barges through the door or climbs through the window" Nanako looked thoughtful whilst Yu was imaging trying to climb Yosuke's window. Well it wouldn't be hard to. "Hey Nanako want to take a trip to Junes. " Nanako instantly smiled and starting singing. If Yosuke wasn't going to speak to him. He was going to find a way to him.

The time passed so slowly when there was nothing to do. Yosuke just lay there not even sure what he wanted to do when Teddie barged into his room unannounced. "Yosukeee" he cried jumping on top of Yosuke. "Stupid bear get off me, your gonna suffocate me" Yosuke whined slipping past Teddie. "You seemed upset so I thought that you needed cheering up" Teddie said innocently. "I'm fine I just want some alone time alright" Yosuke really wasn't in the mood to deal with Teddie today. "I know it's about Sensei. You're very good together. I think Yosuke makes Sensei happy and Sensei makes Yosuke happy too so why are you fighting" Teddie questioned. "Because Yu deserves someone better than me okay! I don't wanna talk about it" Teddie looked concerned but decided to leave Yosuke alone. "Isn't that sensei's choice" With that Teddie left the room leaving Yosuke alone again.

More hours went by and night time had finally fallen. Yosuke decided to at least play some games before going to bed. He had to keep his thoughts off Yu in some way. The more he thought about Yu the stronger the desire to go and see him. Why was love so confusing? Yu was amazing at everything and desired by everyone. Yet Yu had chosen him off all the people there must have been some reason for that. Yu could literally have anyone even Rise but still he had chosen him. Yosuke lay flat on the floor staring up at the ceiling. He really was an idiot. Yu had said he didn't care about what anyone else would say and here he was running round in circles repeating the same thing over and over again. Dammit! Teddie had even said It was Yu's decision who he picked. Yosuke sighed finally picking himself up. He had to apologise to Yu someway. He had been a moron. Then all of a sudden BANG BANG BANG! Yosuke jumped out of his skin as he saw Yu knocking on his window. He couldn't believe his eyes. Yosuke ran to the window opening it immediately. "Yu what the hell man" Yu gave a small smile. "well you have been avoiding me so I had to come up with a more creative way to get to you" He smiled again and Yosuke felt like he was being blinded. Yu always looked good when he smiled and it had been so long since he had seen Yu as well. "Here I wanted to apologise" Yu held out a bunch of orange and yellow flowers and a bento box "I mean it's not a lot but I wanted to show you how much you mean to me. I understand if you're not ready to be in relationship with me but I really don't want this to end. I have never met anyone I have loved more than you Yosuke." Yosuke could feel himself tearing up at Yu's words. They always seemed to hit the hardest. "I'm the one who should be sorry partner. I have finally realised that I shouldn't care what other people think because we love each other. I may still get worried or upset but I want you to snap me straight out it if I do. I don't want to break up with you" All of a sudden he felt Yu's lips pressed against his own. How long had he waited for Yu to kiss him like this. "thank you Yosuke thank you" Yosuke took one look at Yu and could see he had been holding back his own tears. He had been an idiot. " umm I don't have anything fancy like you did but I want to make it up to you. I have been a bit of an idiot. So if there's anything I can do to make it up to you please tell me" Yu at first seemed in shock then a gentle smile came across his face then a mischievous one and Yosuke suddenly regretted saying anything. " Well there is something you could do. Do you still have your outfit from the beauty pageant" Yu whispered in his ear making Yosuke blush. "I may do" Yosuke said shyly. The truth was he knew it had been kept in the wardrobe mainly because he knew Yu liked it. On many occasions Yu had mentioned how hot Yosuke had looked in it so instead of throwing it away like he intended. He kept it hidden and even added a few touches for special occasions and only when Yu brought it up. "Well I would really like to see you back in that outfit Partner" Yu deliberately drew the word partner out knowing it would wind Yosuke up. Shivers went down Yosuke's back as he heard that word. If it was for Yu he guessed he could get it out again. Yosuke looked round and grabbed one of his ties off the floor wrapping it around Yu's eyes. "No peeking till I say so okay" Yosuke said extremely embarrassed now. Yu just nodded eagerly.

Yosuke walked over the wardrobe and pulled out the outfit and looked at once more. It was now or never he guessed. Yosuke pulled his v-neck tshirt off and pulled down his red trousers and boxers leaving himself completely naked. He looked over at Yu to make sure he wasn't peeking and put on the white t-shirt and pulled on the cream like sweater. That at least was the least embarrassing bit even with the big red ribbon on the top. Yosuke gulped. He was doing this for Yu and well he had brought this stuff for Yu so there was no backing out now besides he had already worn that cat costume for him so he couldn't be any worse than that. Yosuke slipped on the pair of Silky white panties letting them slid up and rub against his member which was now throbbing at the prospect of what Yu was going to do when he saw this. He then pulled up the red skirt. It was a lot shorter than he remember but maybe that would add to the fun. Yosuke had replaced the high knee socks with white silky stocking to match his panties. Yosuke sighed even if he looked ridiculous hopefully Yu would like him like this.

Yosuke took a couple of steps to Yu and decided he might as well put on a show for Yu. "I'm ready" He called pulling off the tie. Yu who had been kept in darkness so long finally opened his eyes to see a miracle in front of him. "Holy shit Partner" Yu instantly felt his member spring to life as he admired every single part of Yosuke. Not only was he wearing the outfit, He made it even hotter. Yosuke smirked seeing Yu's reaction. "I take it you like what you see partner. I mean look at you. You're all hot and bothered" Yosuke said smirking. It seemed his plan was working. "I bet you would love to have your way with me right now" Yosuke then went down and sat on Yu's lap letting Yu admire him up close. Yu's fingers danced around Yosuke's thigh creeping its way further up. "Partner your so horny right now you can't even contain yourself" Yosuke jumped back up and started to unbutton Yu's trousers. "Umm seems like you have a little problem down here that you want me to take care off" Yosuke grinned. "Yesh please Yosuke" Yu twitched at Yosuke touch as he pulled Yosuke's boxers down too leaving his cock exposed. "You have such an amazing dick Yu" Yosuke then proceeded to lick the head of his penis which was now covered in precum. "aaaa Yosuke" Yu whimpered trying desperately to stop his hips from thrusting forward. Yosuke then slowly bopped his mouth back and forth taking all of Yu in and all Yu could do was moan in reply. Yosuke removed himself from Yu's member and licked his lips. "Your all nice and wet down there Partner. Couldn't have you cumming too soon" Yosuke then got up and decided to tease Yu some more. He turned away from Yu and knelt down like he was picking something up knowing the view Yu was going to see.

"Yu gasped as Yosuke knelt down seemily picking something off the floor. Yosuke was wearing silky white panties that matched his stocking and suddenly Yu felt himself going harder than he ever had before. The panties hugged Yosuke so tightly that everything was on show and Yu had to bite a moan back. Yosuke then turned to face him and pushed Yu down on his bed. "I'm going to make you feel so good tonight Yu" Yosuke leaned into him and whispered in his ear then bit it gently causing Yu to moan once more. Yosuke rubbed the silk material of his panties on Yu's harden member which caused a thrill in Yu and Yosuke could feel every moment of it. They both moaned in unison as they rubbed each other faster. "Yosuke I.. I can't hold back anymore" Yu begged looking up at Yosuke with half lidded eyes and a face full of arousal. "Don't worry partner I'll sort you out" Yosuke slipped the white panties down to his ankles and climbed on top off Yu. "Help me out here" Yosuke held out his fingers whilst Yu sucked each one of them individually."aaa Yu you look so hot doing that" Yosuke then insert one of salvia filled fingers into his ass, twitching as he felt himself strench. "Nnnghhh Yosuke you're the one who looks hot. I want to fuck you right now" Yosuke just laughed. "Hold on their partner have a bit of patience" Yosuke then inserted his second finger then a third making sure he was as wide as possible. Yosuke then pushed himself down on Yu's throbbing member and they both gasped and moaned loudly. Yosuke began to move up and down as Yu watched from below. The sight of Yosuke on top of him was too much and he felt himself cum instantly. Yosuke must have felt it as well as he chuckled. "You're a dirty boy Yu Cumming before me" Yu just moaned and grabbed Yosuke's nipples twisting them gently which caused him to move faster and be filled with arousal as he came as well.

Yu and Yosuke quickly cleaned up after themselves and Yosuke had to wipe the cum off as it dripped down his leg. Neither of them said anything as they got into their pyjamas. "Your staying the night" Yosuke finally decided to ask. "If you're okay with it" Yu said and Yosuke nodded as they both got into Yosuke's bed and fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning Yosuke woke up with a throbbing ass and instantly remembered last nights events and blushed beet red. How had he managed to say such embarrassing things? All the clothes from last night were spread across the floor which served as another reminder and made Yosuke cringe but at least Yu had enjoyed it. "Morning Yosuke" Yu was already fully dressed and smiling holding a cup of tea and passed it to Yosuke. "Morning" Yosuke replied adverting his eyes. "You know you were really hot last night. I would love to see you wear these again maybe I'll make you cum in them" Yu grinned holding up the white panties. "Shut up. I only did it as a special favour because it's you" Yosuke said blushing even more. "Yu then sat down on the bed. "Does this mean you're still my boyfriend? You don't hate me" Yu asked seriously and Yosuke sighed. "Honestly Partner I would not have done that for anyone. Of course your my boyfriend" Yosuke breathed heavily and then nuzzled into Yu's chest. "I love you so don't you forget it" Yosuke watched as a beaming smile grew across Yu's face and he pulled Yosuke closer to him. "I would never dream of it".

 _This was supposed to be pure and Innocent then I read a fanfic and my story ended up becoming alot more smutty then I intended oops XD_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A couple of days had passed since Yu and Yosuke had made up and it was nice to say the group were pleased they had as well especially Teddie who had insisted he had something to do with it. In the meantime Yu and Yosuke had been flat hunting for University and had already planned some viewing in the future. When Yosuke had brought it up with his parents they seemed more than happy that he was moving with Yu. In their eyes Yu was the reason he actually studied now and well they weren't entirely wrong. Yu had come round to show Yosuke some of the new flats he had found so they both sat in Yosuke's room looking through the internet when Yosuke's phone went off. "I wonder who that could be" Yosuke walked over to his phone and saw that Rise had left him a message. Off all the people that he expected to get a message off , Rise was the last person on the list. He hadn't see Rise since that day and well he didn't want to think about that anymore. "Yosuke what's the matter? "Yu asked looking up with concern on his face. "Umm it's a message from Rise" Yosuke managed to stutter out. Yu's eyes widened. "What does it say" Yu asked and Yosuke reluctantly opened the message. _"Hey Yosuke I was wondering if we could talk? I will meet you at Junes later today"_ Both Yu and Yosuke sat in silence for a moment. "You should go" Yu said which caused Yosuke to look over at him. "But what if she just wants to say horrible stuff again. I don't wanna hear about how I don't deserve you" Yosuke whimpered. Maybe he was being a coward but it had taken a lot to get over Rise's words and finally have some confidence in himself. He didn't want Rise to knock it all out again. "I don't think that's what it's going to be about. Rise isn't a nasty person. She was just upset. That doesn't excuse her behaviour but I think she wants to talk about it" Yu said thoughtfully. Yosuke sighed. "How about I wait outside Junes after you're done with your talk we can go on a date in Okina." Yu smiled innocently and Yosuke felt his heart melt. Of course Yu was looking out for him. "I'll do it for you partner. I want the best date possible" Yosuke demanded and Yu just laughed.

Time had passed and Yosuke found himself standing in Junes food court waiting to meet with Rise. He felt like he was going to be sick in all honesty but he had to calm his nerves. Instead of thinking about what Rise could possibly want, he instead focused on his date with Yu. All the fun things they could do in Okina. The arcades, the cinema, the amazing food places. It would be even better when they moved to Tokyo. "Sorry I'm late" Rise came running towards him in a very fancy pink outfit which was very revealing. "I was doing some shoot work and it overran" Rise explained taking a seat next to him and Yosuke stared at the wall behind her. "So what did you wanna talk about?" Yosuke asked trying to control his nervous voice. Might as well get this over with. "Well I wanted to apologise for the horrible things I said the other day about You and Senpai" Rise looked down at the floor and genuinely looked apologetic. " See the thing Is being an idol is great and everything but you never know people's true intentions. I have had a lot of people approach me claiming to love me and cherish me and basically want to give me the world. I was really happy. I genuinely thought people liked me. The truth was they wanted to use me. For their own fame, money, status, all sorts of things. I started to lose trust in people even my friends. When I came to Inaba I still felt like that but then I met Senpai and you guys. Things finally began to change. I could see that you guys looked at the real me and that was especially true about Senpai. He was one of kind. He didn't treat me like an idol just like Rise. I fell in love with him for that. I wanted senpai to pay attention to me so I tried many ways to make him see me. When I confessed to him on his birthday. I kissed him. He seemed horrified. Told me that he couldn't return my feelings. I knew all along he had feelings for somebody else but I didn't want to give up. But when I found out It was you well I never had a chance to begin with" Rise sighed. "Yu loves you more than anyone else, You can see it in his eyes. I was jealous of that and I took it out on you so I'm sorry. I felt like I had to explain this to you." Rise was starting to cry and Yosuke just felt awkward unsure what to say or do. "Yu really does love you so if you make him cry I won't hesitate to take him from you but even I can tell he only has eyes for you so all I can do is wish you guys luck" Rise got up and Yosuke followed her lead. " Umm I'm sorry I didn't know you felt that way about him and well I do love him" Yosuke laughed nervously. "I will do my best to look after him" Rise smiled. "I hope so" Rise then began walking away and Yosuke felt he had to say something. "Rise I forgive you for saying that stuff. I just hope I'm good enough for Yu" Rise just chuckled. "Of course you are, Yu been after you since you arrived and his a good judge of character" With that both Yosuke and Rise left Junes with a new bond formed.

Yu waited outside Junes listening to a new album that Yosuke had recommended. It seemed like the two of them were taking forever in there but at least Yosuke hadn't run out crying or something. He just had to be patient. He heard the doors open as Yosuke walked out looking pleased with himself. "It went well then" Yu asked and Yosuke smiled. "Rise apologised and well I can sort of understand how she feels." Yosuke said and Yu smiled. "I'm glad" Yosuke grinned again and pulled Yu away from Junes. "Soooo what's happening about this date I was promised" The both of them laughed and it felt so good to finally be themselves, Be accepted by the group. It sent a pleasant feeling through Yu. This was what happiness felt like. "Let's go after all I promised my beautiful boyfriend a date after all" Yosuke blushed furiously. "Dude that's so embarrassing" Yu just laughed and grabbed Yosuke's hand pulling him towards Okina.

When the two of them arrived in Okina, the business of the city had died down a bit. "So where we going first" Yosuke asked jumping round like an excited puppy which Yu found adorable. "Do you want to go the arcade first?" Yosuke nodded leading the way. The first thing Yosuke challenged him to was a first person shooter game which Yosuke won. Then Yu suggested DDR which Yosuke failed miserably at but it was fun to watch either way. They played many other games and Yu even managed to win a whale plush which he gave to Yosuke as a souvenir of their date.

The next stop was the Cinema. Yosuke wanted to watch a scary horror film insisting it was the best film to watch whilst Yu wanted to watch a more slice of life film but he couldn't say no to Yosuke so they ended up in the cinema watching a horror film. Yu didn't really find it that interesting but amused himself by watching Yosuke's face as they different scenes played out. Yosuke then jumped grabbing Yu hand for security. Yu couldn't hold himself back much longer as he leant over and kissed Yosuke on the lips. "what…. What was that for" Yosuke asked all flustered and Yu laughed. "Just wanted to kiss you" Yosuke sighed "Idiot" but even so Yosuke shyly held Yu's hand for the rest of the film.

After the film Yu suggested that they went shopping much to Yosuke's surprise. "Why do you wanna go shopping for? Isn't that a girl thing" Yosuke protested. "I just wanted to get some stuff" Then Yu had an idea. "I know lets split up and meet again in an hour. Buy anything you want to and I'll wear it, Use it or whatever and I shall do the same for you" Yu grinned smirking at his idea. "You mean like anything" Yosuke asked eyes widening. Seemed like he was up for the idea as well. "Anything" Yu said suggestively. "We shall meet outside the restaurant in an hour" Yosuke nodded and headed off and Yu laughed. Now the question was what was he going to buy for Yosuke.

Yu and Yosuke reunited outside the fancy looking restaurant after an hour both looking pleased with themselves. "No peeking" Yu said as Yosuke was curiously looking over. "Wasn't planning on it" Yosuke said but stopped looking at the bag. They both took their seats and Yosuke was surprised that Yu had managed to make and afford such a fancy place. "This place is amazing partner" Yosuke looked up noticing how the ceiling looked like it was made out of fancy glass table itself was fancy with a nice white cloth on it with napkins and cutlery at the ready. Yosuke even spotted the aquarium in the background. "I thought you might like it. Only the best for you" Yu said and Yosuke grinned so brightly. "Wow this is the best date I have ever been on. I'm lucky to have you partner" Yosuke felt his heart ache and he wanted to embrace Yu so bad. Yu was feeling the same and reached his hand across the table to brush against Yosuke. " I think I am the lucky one" After eating the delicious food that was served by very polite waiters/ Waitresses they began to head home. "You know Nanako is staying at a friend's tonight and Dojima is probably working till morning knowing him. I'm curious to see what you got in the bag aren't you" Yu teased and Yosuke nodded faster than Yu had ever seen. "well you are welcome to stay over the night" Yosuke needed no more hints as his phoned his parents and told them he was staying at a friends before re-joining Yu and heading to his head full of excitement.

 _Another chapter done wooo! I actually really enjoy writing Rise and I do love her. I just felt she was the most appropriate one to oppose their relationship please don't hate me Rise XD the next chapter is gonna be smutty as hell! and another development shall be happening :O_


	4. Chapter 4

Yu lead Yosuke into the Dojima household and like Yu had said there really was no sign of anyone around which pleased Yosuke even more. Yu Smirked pulling Yosuke out of the hallway and into the wall and begun kissing him fiercely. "Mhmm Yu shouldn't we take this upstairs" Yosuke gasped and Yu laughed. "Sorry I couldn't help it you were looking at me like you wanted it" Yosuke blushed but followed as Yu headed upstairs. Yu's room was the same as ever apart from the suitcase that was packed neatly in the corner. Yosuke had to admire how Yu managed to keep everything clean. It was like his special skill. Yu passed Yosuke the shopping bag and smirked seductively. "Can't wait to see you in this partner" Yu teased gently kissing the side of Yosuke's neck causing him to gasp. Yosuke took the bag of Yu nervously and passed him his own bag hoping that Yu wouldn't be too embarrassed but this was Yu's idea in the first place. "I know I'm going to enjoy seeing you in what I got you" Yosuke teased and Yu laughed "I can't wait to find out" he purred. "I'll get changed in the bathroom" Yu left to head to the bathroom leaving Yosuke alone in his room. Yosuke slowly opened the bag but it actually wasn't as bad as he first thought. Somehow Yu had kept the white panties from the other day and slip them in the bag as well. Yosuke was impressed at the amount of sleuth that took but wasn't surprised it was Yu after all. The next piece of clothing was a pair of leather jeans along with a see through mesh black t-shirt. It wasn't a bad outfit and Yosuke actually thought he might get pleasure out this outfit and seeing Yu's Reaction. He pulled off his own clothes till he was fully naked. He carefully slipped on the Panties and moan slightly as they brushed past his own member causing him to start to get aroused. Next was the Leather Jeans which were a bit more of a challenge as they clung to every part of Yosuke and it took a lot of pulling to finally get them on. Then he slipped into the T-shirt which pretty much revealed his top half but if that's what Yu liked then who was he to complain. He checked the bag to see if there was anything he had missed when he found box at the bottom. He opened it curiously to find a wide variety of sex toys. Yosuke almost dropped the box in shock. There was a very thick looking dildo similar to Yu's Size, A cock ring, Some favoured tingling lube,Some black cuffs with a nice gold chain connecting them, A blindfold, a collar and lead and some orgasm pills. What the hell was Yu planning to do with all this and how much money did the guy have. Yosuke face palmed himself but then a thought came to him. Maybe he could turn this around and use some of this on Yu as well. With the idea now planted in his head, he could feel his area getting harder by the minute.

Yu left the bedroom to give Yosuke some privacy and more to raise the excitement for when he finally did see him again. Just imagining Yosuke in them hot leather jeans was making Yu all bothered and flustered. He walked into the bathroom, eagerly stripping his clothes off. He pulled out the outfit in the bag to see a very sexy Nurse outfit. Yu began laughing. It was just like Yosuke to pick out something like this. After all he did have a thing for nurses. Well Yu didn't mind being Yosuke's personal nurse if that was want he wanted. The first thing Yu picked up were the bright lacy panties which he slowly put on. It looked like Yosuke had a thing for panties as well. The outfit itself was harder to put on. It seemed like an ordinary white nurse dress however it was way shorter and had red clips at the bottom which connected to a pair of white fishnet stockings. The outfit revealed the part of his body above his hips to where his nipples were. Leaving his sides only covered by red string that connected the back to the front. The front of the dress had a red zip that could be pulled all the way down whilst the arms were normal but the dress was very low lying which revealed a lot of his neck. The finishing touch was the white hat with a red cross on it and a pair of white high heels. Yu looked at himself in the mirror. Well it wasn't the worst look he had pulled off. There was nothing else left in the bag so he headed back to the bedroom.

Yosuke could hear the clicking of high heels walking across the landing which indicated that Yu had finished changing. "Mr. Hanamura it's time for your checkup" Yu opened the door and glanced over at Yosuke with a predictor look in his eyes. Yu couldn't help admiring Yosuke's outfit. It showed of all the best parts of him and made Yosuke look even sexier than before. "You appear to have a problem yourself nurse" Yu followed Yosuke eyes and noticed his bulge was pulling the dress up slightly which was beginning to show of the Red panties. "That's cause you're a naughty boy" Yu pulled out a bottle of water and picked up the pills that were sat on the futon. "Maybe you should have a drink to calm your nerves" Yu suggested plopping one of the pills into a cup and filling it up with the water. "Maybe your right Nurse" Yosuke took the bottle of water and drank the drink with pleasure. "I'm sure you will feel better soon but today I came to test some things on you." Yosuke looked over the futon then back at Yu. "O.. Okay" He gasped. Yu grinned. "If you ever feel uncomfortable you just need to say a special word. It will be a secret between you and me" Yu said pressing his finger on Yosuke's lips. "umm Jiraiya that's my special word" Yosuke said and Yu nipped his ear "and Mines Izanagi" Yu said softly sucking on Yosuke's neck which caused the boy to moan slightly. "Now then what should I try first" Yu said dancing his fingers over each and every object. "Maybe this since you're so hard" Yu picked up the cock ring and pulled at the leather jeans. "Mhmm I see your wearing them again I guess I'll have to keep my promise as well" Yu grinned and slipped the Panties and Jeans back on the restrain Yosuke's growing member more. "Let me show you what a naughty nurse I am" Yu pushed Yosuke onto the bed and began sucking his neck once more. Yosuke whispered out slighty gasps feeling his body fill with pleasure. "Yuuu…Please touch me more" Yosuke whispered in stunted breathes. Yu was more than happy to oblige slipping his hand up Yosuke's top and circling it around Yosuke's nipple. The feeling of touch caused Yosuke to jump up and thrust his hips in the air. "You seem to be enjoying yourself there" Yu said clearly pleased with himself. Yosuke moaned in response. "aaaahh Yuu I want.."

"What do you want?" Yu teased. "I want more" Yosuke muttered in more gasping breathes. It looked like the pills had started to work. "Only if you beg me for it" Yu teased. "Please Nurse Yu, I want you to touch me more, I feel all hot and bothered when you do things like this" Yosuke begged and Yu felt his own member twitch at the sight of a helpless Yosuke. Yu pulled of the t-shirt and began licking Yosuke's nipple whilst playing with the other which was causing Yosuke more pleasure. "aaa Yuuu I feel so tight… Please for a bit" Yosuke begged once more. Yu unzipped Yosuke's jeans only slipping them down to his knees. "These are staying on though" Yu demanded and Yosuke nodded. Yu then got up and slipped his mouth round the outline of Yosuke's member through the fabric. He could already taste the pre-cum which has managed to escape. He then slipped his hand behind Yosuke and slowly moved his way to Yosuke's ass. He then positioned his finger in the right place and began circling around Yosuke's hole. "Aaaa Yuuu… I wanna cum" Yosuke said pleadingly. Yu laughed " Not yet I'm still having my fun" Yu then slowly inserted his finger into Yosuke's ass and began moving it around which made Yosuke thrust more into Yu's mouth. Yosuke felt like he was going to explode. "Please Partner I can't take this anymore, Please let me cum" Yu grinned seeing Yosuke acting so desperate made him adorable. With his free hand he slipped the cock ring off. Yosuke then began moving off his own accord. With Yu's finger in his ass and Yu's mouth still around his member Yosuke couldn't help but let the warm liquid flow out of him and into the Panties. Yu licked the wet areas around his panties and looked up at him. "Mhmm you look so hot like that all begging and wet." Yu smirked. "I got my wish now it's your turn to have your nurse" Yu said leaning back. Yosuke sat up pulling the Silk panties off. "I know exactly what I'm going to do to you".

Yosuke grinned finally he was getting what he desired and he desired a lot of things. He coud already feel himself getting hard again which must have been the effect of pills helping him but ever since he had seen Yu in that sexy nurse outfit it was hard to hold back. "Close your eyes" Yosuke whispered and Yu complied. Yosuke reached out for all the other things. First he slipped on the blindfold then slid the cuffs on hanging them up behind him so Yu's arms were in the air. He then slipped the collar around Yu's neck and held the end of chain connecting them. "Mhm you look so helpless like that. The great leader at my mercy" Yosuke grinned. He would be lying if he denied he wasn't getting little power trip of this. "Now whose the one getting all hard and flustered" Yosuke gloated as his fingers danced up Yu's thighs. "You look so inviting like that, come on partner spread them legs for me" Yu obeyed Yosuke opening his legs wider and allowing Yosuke to brush against his growing member. It was Yu's turn to moan as the feelings filling his body was causing electric waves across him. The feeling of not knowing what was happening next only excited him more. Yosuke then slipped his hands up the sides of Yu slipping under the red strings. "You only belong to me and I going to devour all of you" Yosuke said in a hoarse voice. Yu could only moan louder in response since it was so rare for Yosuke to be so dominating. Yu felt his cock constantly twitch at every word Yosuke muttered. "It seems our nurse here likes it when I talk dirty. You know what I'm going to do. I'm going to tease you so much that you're going to the one begging for me but I'm only going to tease you more" Yosuke whispered in Yu's ear. Yu thrusted up in response as Yosuke had wormed his way into the outfit and was rubbing his nipples. "I think it's about time we removed these" Yosuke said seductively as he slipped the lacy panties off and threw them on the floor. Yu moaned at the loss of the restraint and Yosuke Unhooked the stockings that were connected to the dress. Yosuke pulled on the collar pulling Yu into a kiss as he began massaging his balls. Yu moaned into the kiss thrusting his hips into Yosuke. Yosuke then left the kiss and pulled off the blindfold as he then slipped his head down and began licking at his ass. Yu groaned and couldn't help but lift himself higher to allow Yosuke to go deeper. The clashes of Yosuke's tongue aroused Yu even more as he twitch in every direction. His dick now covered in leaking pre-cum. "Partner…. Please Fuck me" Yu whimpered and Yosuke looked smug. "That sounded like you were begging there partner" Yosuke smirked and Yu just moaned. "I want you to fuck me pretty please" Yu said. "My pleasure" Yosuke pulled Yu up and turned him around to face the mirror. "Just look at how hot you are partner" He whispered as he picked up the lube and sloshed it around Yu's ass. He then slipped one finger. Two fingers, three finger and Yu felt like he was at breaking point. " aaaa Yosuke please" He begged. "Sit on top of me" Yosuke said revealing his hardened member. Yu slowed lowered himself down on Yosuke and they both moaned in unison. The lube was doing its job of causing tingling sensations as both Yu and Yosuke moved in time. "Just look at yourself, your like this because of me you know" Yosuke said nibbling his ear. Yu looked in the mirror to see his face all flushed, his hair a mess and Yosuke deep inside him and that was enough to send him over the edge spreading cum all over the outfit. Not long after he felt Yosuke cum inside him as well./p

They both sat there in post orgasm, trying to catch their breath. "You're the best boyfriend ever you know that" Yu said kissing Yosuke's forehead. "I think that's you partner" Yosuke replied as Yu began pulling out of him. Then all of a sudden there was a knock and the door started to open./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dojima sighed rubbing his head. The bosses had insisted that he went home early despite Nanako being at a friend's. Dojima was not in the mood to argue though as he walked home feeling very tired. When he opened the door he noticed another pair of shoes at the door. If he was right they belonged to the Hanamura kid. Dojima couldn't help but wonder why he would be here so late at night. He walked up noticing that Yu's light was still. Best be polite first. Dojima knocked on the door and began to open it when he heard a yelp from both the boys "Dojima-san don't come in" He had Yu beg and he pushed the door but Yu wasn't strong enough and Dojima just barged in. The sight in front of him was not what he was expecting. Clothes on the floor, Sex toys everywhere, The Hanamura kid naked desperately trying to find something to cover himself up with and Yu. His nephew dressed in some sexy nurse outfit, cum dripping down his leg. What had he walked into? Both boys remain silent unsure how to explain this. "Right get yourselves decent and come downstairs , both of you and for god's sake clean up this mess" Dojima growled. "Yes sir" Both boys said as they hurried around. I need a god damn drink. Dojima thought to himself. How the hell was he going to have the sex talk with the two boys?

 _Omg this is such a dirty chapter i should be ashamed XD but now Dojima has found out :O I have also opened an A03 account under the same name Moggiehog_daydreamer for this story and some other one shots i have planned though the chapter will be released on her first for this story. I can't wait to write the next chapter and thank you to the person who always reviews my work (I forgot your name) It makes me feel like I want to keep writing :)_


	5. Chapter 5

Yu and Yosuke quickly got dressed shitting themselves. Yu kicked all the other random stuff under the futon and hoped Dojima wouldn't go looking for it. "He's gonna kill us" Yosuke whimpered. Panic spreading across his face. Yu took a deep breathe. If he didn't stay calm then it was only going to cause Yosuke to panic more. "Yosuke calm down, we just have to explain the situation to him. Dojima is a pretty understanding guy" Yu hoped that would be the case anyway. He was really going to see how understanding Dojima was now. "What exactly are we going to say? Sorry we were fucking in your house, you weren't here so it was fine" Yu couldn't help but laugh and went over to hug his boyfriend. "Listen it will all be fine. Stop worrying about it. Like I'm going to let anything happen to you" Yu soothed Yosuke and stroked his golden locks which he knew instantly calm the boy. "Are you ready?" Yu asked and Yosuke simply nodded.

They both walked downstairs to see Dojima sitting at the table drinking a beer or two. Yu wasn't surprised. He probably wanted to forget what he saw as much as they did. "Sit" He demanded and Yu sat down whilst Yosuke sat next to him but slightly behind him at the same time. "So? Care to explain?" Dojima said in a simplistic tone. He didn't sound mad at least. "Me and Yosuke are dating. We were having sex in my room." Yu said bluntly which caused Yosuke to cough out loud. He didn't expect Yu to get that direct. "How long you been dating for?" Dojima asked. "Since the last time I was here" Yu explained and Dojima sighed. "I'm surprised you managed to keep this a secret for so long" Dojima took another sip of his beer. "We have slowly been telling people but we didn't want everyone to know straight away. It was new for both of us" Yu explained and Dojima nodded understandably. Yosuke was actually surprised how calm Dojima was being. It couldn't just be the alcohol right. "And here I was thinking you were a ladies man. You always had that idol hanging off your arm when you were here. Why Hanamura?" Dojima felt he had to ask. Yosuke looked like he was ready to pass out "I've never had a friend like Yosuke before. He was kind and considerate. Always looking out for people even if he can stick his foot in it sometimes" Yu smirked at Yosuke who just glared at him then they both laughed. "Yosuke made me realise how important friendship was and well I just fell in love with him" Yu explained reaching out to Yosuke's hand from under the table. "Well I guess you can't choose who you fall in love with. Well I'm not here to judge your choice in romantic partners but if I ever catch you doing anything whilst Nanako in your both in big trouble" Yu laughed "understood" even Yosuke was a little calmer now. "Have you told your parents yet?" Dojima asked and Yu went quiet. "I don't intend to" Yu said simply getting up. "I'm going to walk Yosuke let me just get my coat. " Yu ran upstairs leaving Yosuke and Dojima in the living room.

Dojima sighed rubbing his head. "That boy though I can understand why he wouldn't want to tell them" Yosuke looked up at Dojima who now wore a grim expression. "Are you serious about Yu? Do you really love him" Dojima looked more serious than he had about anything during the night. Yosuke felt obliged to answer. "Yes I am. I was scared at first which caused me to hurt Yu but I want to believe I have changed. I really do love Yu" Dojima then nodded. "I guess you already know then that Yu's relationship with his parents isn't very good. They are very black and white. They like things in a certain order, a certain way, very straight-laced. My sister didn't always used to be like that but that man changed her. Yu has had a hard time growing up because of that. They like to look after themselves. I don't think they ever considered Yu's feelings. Either way I think we both know his parents aren't going to take this lightly. They always expected him to be an office worker, get married and have kids. Honestly I don't agree with it at all. Yu has been the happiest I have known whilst living here and well I always knew you were special to him. So I guess what I'm trying to say is please stand by him. I want at least someone supporting him when I can't be there" Dojima sighed picking up his drink again and chugging down the rest. Yosuke suddenly felt sad. Yu had never really talked about his parents and Yosuke had never thought to bring it up. "I'll do my best" Was all he could respond with. "I'm ready" Yu said and Yosuke nodded. "Take care" Dojima called after them.

The air was cold and the wind blowing gently around them. "Well that went okay don't you think. Dojima really is understanding." Yu said and Yosuke smiled. "Yeah I'm glad. Hey Partner you know umm well I'm always here for you if you need to chat or anything" Yosuke fumbled. It was hard trying to express all these feeling inside him. To his surprise Yu just laughed. "Has Dojima been saying weird things again? I'm fine but thank you" They continued to walk in silence holding hands as they did. Not caring who was watching them now. "Hey Yu umm I love you" Yosuke then reached over and kissed Yu softly on the lips. They were cold and warm at the same time. Yu smiled and embraced Yosuke tightly. "Yosuke You will always be the most important thing to me" He whispered and they both smiled. "Well I best get in and get some rest. We are house hunting tomorrow after all" Yosuke said and Yu smiled. "Yeah well I shall see you tomorrow" Yu said gently kissing Yosuke again. "Night Partner"

 _And thats this chapter finished! Woo this was alot calmer since they were revealing their relationship to Dojima and now its time for the househunting and moving saga!_


End file.
